The Legend of Zelda, After Majora's Mask
by gohanrulez23
Summary: Alright. Link just found Navi and some how they get warped to another place (u will find out more in chapter 3!) Also...Link's house gets enlargened!
1. The Start of the Quest

The Legend of Zelda  
After Majora's Mask  
  
Chapter 1: Rescue Navi It all starts off with Link sitting in his room, in his Kokori Forest. He had just got back from being in Termina, but if you asked anyone there, they would say he was only there for three days. As Link looked out of the window, he saw the mask salesmen. Link muttered, "Him again?" He walked over and looked out the window and said, "What do you want!!" The salesmen replied, "I know where you can find a special friend of yours!" Link quickly crawled down the ladder and looked at the salesmen. "Where is Navi?" Link queried. The salesmen responded, "She is in a place that you can not reach as a human." The salesman blew dust on Link. He said, "Now you can use the masks." Link looked shocked at the salesman. "Really?" said Link. The salesman replied, "Of course. You will find her in a hidden grotto somewhere in Hyrule. It will take a while. And the grotto is in a place you would never think of looking. And it will be like a scavenger hunt. I will have left a piece of paper with a clue to go to your next destination. Here is your first clue." Then the salesman disappeared. Link read the clue. It said: "First become a goron, and then go to Goron city. Talk to the leader, and he will give you the clue." So Link looked at the clue, put on his Goron Mask and warped to Death Mountain Crater and went outside to the city. He went all the way down to Darunia's chamber and opened the door. Darunia said with shock, "Darmani, I have missed you so, my brother! But first things first, I have been told to give you this." He gave Darmani the clue. Then Link rolled on out of the city. He kept on rolling until he reached Lon Lon Ranch. Then he took off the mask and read the 2nd clue. It said, "to find your next clue, you must become a Zora. Then you have to go around the domain in order to meet your number one fan." So Link played the Serenade of Water and warped to Lake Hylia. Then he put on Zora's mask and became Mikau. He dove into the water and swam into Zora's Domain. He talked to every Zora there, and then he got to Ruto. Ruto looked at Mikau in disbelief. She exclaimed, 'It's you! It really is you! I was told to give you a clue from this weird guy." She handed Mikau the clue. Mikau said, "Thank you." And then he went off. Mikau took off the mask and became normal Link again. He was at Lon Lon Ranch again. He read the clue. It said, "To find your next clue, talk to a scrub as a scrub." Link looked at that one. Hmm. He then warped to The Meadow and put on the mask of The Deku Scrub. He became a scrub. He walked down and he started to talk to another scrub. It said, "Hello, I was told to give you this clue. Here you go!" Link took the clue and went back to the meadow. He took off the mask and looked the next clue.  
  
To be continued! Please Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Finding of Navi

Me: If I owned Zelda, I would be rich. And I don't own Zelda. I wish I did..  
  
Deku Link became normal Link and he opened up his clue. The Clue said: "You will find your next clue in place where you fell like you are on top of the world. It is on the ground. It is invisible to you." Link thought for a moment. Hmm. I wonder.. He then played the Nocturne of Shadows and appeared in Karkriko Village. He then left the temple and went into the town. He started climbing the big ladder way up. He eventually reached the top and he put on his eye of truth mask. He saw the next clue right there. He picked up the clue and read it. It said: "You are almost there, just two more to go. You will find your next clue in a palace yard, use your Bremen Mask in order to get the clue, talk to the little girl after she gets her cucco." So he played the Prelude of Light and warped to the Temple of Time. He then walked into the market, put on the Bremen Mask and walked around. Eventually the chicken started following him. Then the little girl that chases the chicken caught the chicken. The girl said, "Thank you! I was told to give you this from the mask man." She handed Link the clue and Link started to read. It said: "One more clue to go. You will need to go to Windmill and play the song of storms five times. The thing (the spinning thing in the wind mill) will spin so fast it will take you inside a room above the windmill. That is where you will find your next, and final clue. So Link walked to the Village and went into the windmill. He did as the clue told him to and he was taken up to another room. He found the clue. It said: "You have traveled far but will not need to go far. If you wish to find your fairy, she is in the meadow that is sacred. But first you have to make the stone fly." So Link warped back to the Meadow and looked at the gossip stone. He placed a bomb by it and when the bomb went off, the stone went flying. Then a small grotto appeared. Link hopped in. Inside of the room was five treasure chests. He used the lens of truth to find the one with the small key in it and unlocked the door. In there was Navi, his long lost companion. "Navi," Link exclaimed. And no, this is not the end, there is much more. Much more.  
TO BE COUNTINUED!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: To the Castle in the sky?

Chapter 3: To The Castle.. In the Sky????  
  
Link goes out of the grotto. He looks at Navi. "I am glad I found you." Link told Navi. Navi replied, "Yeah I guess so." Suddenly Navi flew over to this beam of light that would warp you up. "Link, come here quick! Look at this," Navi exclaimed. Link did so and he gets warped up to the clouds. He looks down. "Uh.Navi.shouldn't we be falling through these clouds," Link queried. Navi responded, "Theoretically, yes we should. This is strange." Link looked around. He saw a castle. "Hey Navi, let's go check out this castle, it reminds me of Hyrule castle." Navi nodded and they walked up to the castle. Link saw something engraved on the wall. It was a melody for the ocarina! Link took out the Ocarina and started to play the song which is: c-right, c-left, c-up, a, c-down, c-up. Link looked at his ocarina in disbelief. Navi said, "You have learned the song of the castle in the sky!" Link put his ocarina away. He opened the door. He looked around. He asked, "Navi, what is this place? Navi replied, "I believe I remember the Deku Tree telling me about a place like this. He said it was a mystical place that only appears every 10 years, and also holds a sacred and mystical power alike the Triforce but is not as powerful. I believe it is a sword." Link took out his gilded sword. He said, "Hopefully it is stronger than the master and gilded and biggoron's sword and The Big fairy's sword, and fierce deity's sword." Link walked towards the center of the room. Sure enough there was a sword there. He picked up the sword. Navi said, "You got the Ultimate Sword!" Link looked amazed at the sword's sharpness. Link tried it out. HI-YAH! He cut a rock into little pieces. It would have taken him a bomb to cut that! He started to wander around the castle, looking for anybody. He eventually came onto a door. He opened the door and inside was a girl. The girl looked a little like Malon, Saria, and Zelda. Link looked at her. He asked, "Who are you?" She turned towards him. She replied, "My name is Crystal, princess of this castle. Who might you be?" Link told her, "My name is Link, the hero of time." Crystal said, "How did you get here?" Link replied, "I am not really sure. This portal thing appeared and I stepped on it and I was taken here." The Princess said, "Oh. Well do you think I can come back with you?" Link shrugged. He said, "Sure, why not. But may I ask, how did you get here?" She replied, "When I was eight years old I was wandering around Hyrule and I came upon here. I have stayed here ever since." Link said, "Oh." So they walked over to the portal, but the portal was gone. Link said, "Oh no! This is bad!" Then Navi flew out of his hat and said, "Link warp you two to the forest!" Link did so and soon they were at the Temple. Link took her to the forest, and took her to the Deku tree. Deku tree? (This is the alternate time line so The Deku tree hasn't died.) The tree replied, "Yes Link? What is it you need?" Link told him the story of what had happened. Link finished, "So we were wondering if you could give Crystal here a fairy so she could live with us." The Tree replied, "Of course. Here you go!" He opened his mouth a bit and out came a pink fairy. Then he closed his mouth. The tree said, "Nega, You are to be Crystal's fairy from now on!" Crystal said, "Thank you mister Deku Tree!" Then they left and then Link started enlarging his house, first by hollowing out the tree so you could live in there then by making the house on the top bigger, and go inside the wall behind Link's house. (A month later) Link said, "All finished. You can stay here with me!" Link walked inside his house and Crystal in to her part of the house. He had made their rooms separate. There was a wall in the middle for the boundary line and upstairs there was a door. They each had their own beds, bathrooms, and shared a kitchen.  
  
To be Continued! Please read and Review! 


End file.
